


No Rest for the Wicked

by Cupcakemolotov



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Human Caroline, Werewolf Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bonnie goes missing, Caroline returns to New York City in the hope that she can find her before their past catches up. But New York's supernatural underbelly is ruled by the unforgiving Mikaelson Syndicate. With nightmares awaiting around every corner, complications arise when a simple one night stand changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLainaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Laine! I'm so glad you enjoyed your birthday present! Getting to know you has been the best!

 

Caroline woke on what was possibly the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept on. Cautiously opening her eyes, she peered into the shadows of the room. She was definitely alone. For a moment, she didn't move, absorbing the feeling of being well fucked, of waking well and truly satisfied.

This was not what she'd expected last night.

It was a pity, really. If she hadn't been in town for urgent personal reasons, she might have rolled over and napped a little longer, gotten a better feel for Dimples. As it was she really couldn't afford to linger.

She'd arrived in New York City yesterday, stepped off the train in Grand Central station, and slipped straight into the chaos. God, Caroline loved New York. Loved the supernatural and criminal underbelly, loved the sheer atmosphere of it. For the past four years, NYC had been a distant home base, one of the few cities she'd avoided taking jobs in.

Bonnie lived here.

Now, Bonnie was missing.

Sitting up, she ignored her nakedness and padded over to the large windows that overlooked Central Park. Her practiced eye skimmed over the location and Caroline swiped her tongue over her lips. Who exactly had she let take her home?

Rolling onto her toes, she stretched leisurely while she took in the understated wealth of the apartment. The grifter in her itched to explore the apartment, to examine all the bits and pieces that Dimples had left of himself around the apartment. A pity, that she didn't have time.

Last night was a whirl of bars and snooping. Particularly the witch bars. Usually, the only humans who mingled at bars that catered to the supernatural were already part of a syndicate. Caroline was okay with allowing that assumption, knew the lingo from her years on the streets and subsequent lifestyle choices. And with Bonnie MIA, Caroline needed a feel for the local politics, needed to figure out what her friend had gotten herself involved in.

Caroline raked her hands through her hair, as she considered the mess she'd come home to. She'd been in Northern California, swindling a rich investor out of some property she'd every intention of selling to the highest cash bidder, before making her escape. Bonnie had been distracted, the last few times that they'd chatted. Had refused to consider Caroline coming home until she'd wrapped up the con she'd been working for the past few months.

Caroline hadn't worried. Bonnie was a witch, and New York was Mikaelson territory. The family was as ruthless as most supernatural syndicates, with hands and fingers in every pie. But they were also strategic, and as long as certain rules were followed, they mostly allowed the lower level witches to operate as they wished. Bonnie had grumbled, once or twice, about a particular witch who came to collect her bi-yearly tithe, but they had both agreed early on it was best to avoid rocking that particular boat.

Particularly since most of the Mikaelsons seemed to be witches or lawyers, and Caroline wasn't entirely sure which combination was more frightening.

Except for Klaus.

Klaus Mikaelson was a werewolf.

She'd heard a number of rumors over the years of how Klaus had activated his gene. Everything from being the family hit man to murdering his parents in cold blood, but all that was known with any certainty was his absolute ruthlessness in taking over his father's organization.

Caroline imagined the family dinners were absolutely charming.

Regardless, Bonnie paid her tithe and stayed under the radar, so Caroline was mostly certain that the Syndicate had nothing to do with her friend being MIA. It was alarming, to think that something else might have happened, but Bonnie's apartment had shown no signs of foul play. What she needed was information, and bar hopping had been the best possible way to start. Alcohol loosened lips, and sometimes low level lackeys let things slip. Even seemingly unimportant things could end up being very useful.

But she'd gotten nada.

Wandering through half a dozen bars, there hadn't been a hint of a new witch on the scene. So whatever had happened, it hadn't gotten out that Bonnie was a Bennett. All she'd caught was the usual complaining over beer and fancy cocktails. Then she wandered into the last bar of the evening.

And everything had taken an abrupt turn.

Glancing at her watch to confirm the late hour, she nearly growled. It looked like this bar was also a bust. Annoying, since bars would start closing soon. Which meant she'd be back making the rounds tomorrow. Awesome.

Nose wrinkling as she sidestepped something tragic on the floor, she glanced up and her gaze collided with a pair of magnetic blue eyes flecked with gold. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Then a slow, curling smile that showed off a pair of dimples that struck her oddly in her chest, and unexpected awareness rattled her. Straightening, Dimples moved in her direction, his face intent.

Someone stepped between them, breaking the connection and Caroline slipped back into the crowd, heart pounding. It was habit, to make for the exit. She wasn't willing to risk a distraction with Bonnie missing, and that face could prove to be _very_ distracting. She hesitated, as a conversation caught her attention and deliberately fumbled through her purse.

"... bloody Salvatores."

It was a struggle, to keep her composure. Adrenaline flooded her system and it was only years of tightly wound control that kept her from doing something stupid. Salvatore was absolutely the last name she ever wanted to hear again.

Scanning the area for a place close enough to eavesdrop without being blatant, she fisted a hand automatically when a hand curled along her elbow.

It felt like she'd been branded.

"Apologies, love, but I don't believe we've been introduced."

Glancing up, lungs filling with the faint bite of his cologne, Caroline narrowed her eyes. High, perfect cheekbones and straight nose, he was amazingly gorgeous up close. She was irritated at herself, for being distracted enough for him to slid into her blind spot.

"No, we haven't."

White teeth gleamed at her, amusement flashing through his gaze at the bite in her voice. "New to my city? I'd remember seeing you."

Both of her brows arched at his audacity. Calmly, she stepped back just enough that touching her wouldn't be quite so effortless, and those eyes of his narrowed at the edges. But his hands clasped behind his back, smile engaging and she was bemused despite herself.

"It's a big city, and I'm just passing through, actually. Seeing the sights," she smiled at him, let her eyes go wide with faux-innocence. She didn't know how to feel about the fact that the heat of him lingered against her skin even after he released her. Interest stirred low in her belly, as well as a lingering wariness. She was out as Caroline tonight, and even if she'd no intention of giving her name, it left her cautious.

His eyes caught the light and shimmered, but his gaze never left hers. "That's a shame. Fitting in all the sights in a few days can be a challenge."

Caroline shrugged, but couldn't quite manage to step away from him. For all that he was being unbelievably forward, she found herself more amused than offended. "I'm looking for a friend. I think we'll manage."

"Is your friend here?" He murmured, gaze finally flickering across the crowd. There was a deepening to his voice that probably should have alarmed her. It didn't.

"I must've missed her. It's alright, I like to get a feel for the places I visit. Learn their pulse," Caroline murmured as she studied him from beneath her lashes. This was hardly her first visit to this city, definitely not her first time in this bar, but he didn't need to know that. Bonnie had mentioned that management had changed, and she wondered if he worked here or knew the owner. There was deep satisfaction and curiosity in his eyes that she didn't understand when his gaze returned to hers. It softened the arrogance of him, left her wondering what he was thinking.

Caroline was very certain he had no idea who or what she was, although assuming everyone in this bar was part of the criminal element wouldn't have been _wrong_. But now she was curious and Caroline found words tripping from her tongue without her full permission. "The friend isn't a local, so she only knows the tourist traps anyway."

He flashed a smile, and he stepped to the side, motioning towards the bar. "Well, in that case, I'd love to buy you a drink. Perhaps make some suggestions?"

Caroline dragged her teeth along her lip, and considered the offer. Arrogant, yes. Pretty to look at, definitely. One drink with something nice to look at wouldn't hurt, and maybe she'd overhear more about this Salvatore situation. If Dimples was here often enough that he knew the regulars, maybe she could even coax some information out of him that would be useful.

Dimples was surprisingly charming, once he loosened up. Caroline found herself amused by his biting sense of humor, as she played tourist and asked the usual questions. There was a gleam behind his eyes, a little bit of iron as he clearly saw more of her than she'd have expected him too. It was that seeing, that hint of a challenge that he wasn't buying her usual spiel that tempted her into letting him kiss her.

Boy, could he _kiss_.

She couldn't find the willpower to pull away, until she was panting against his talented mouth; really didn't mind when he slid those clever fingers just beneath the hem of her dress while he murmured promises against her lips. There wasn't any real explanation for the way he went straight to her head, she'd only had the one drink. But God, the things he could do with his tongue, the utter patience of him.

They'd barely made it into his apartment with her dress intact.

They hadn't made it to the bed until much later.

She'd fallen asleep with his fingers smoothing her hair, fingertips oddly possessive against the nape of her neck. Reaching up, she pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead and groaned.

God, she couldn't believe she'd _fallen asleep._

Her original vague plan as she staggered into this apartment had been get off, get out, and go home. Start fresh the next morning. Dimples had wrecked her so thoroughly, she hadn't had the energy to protest when he tucked her up against all that warm skin and delicious muscle.

Thank God she hadn't had a nightmare.

Still, it seemed like this wasn't going to bite her too hard in the ass, because Dimples wasn't here. Being naked and sexy. Disappointing, of kind of sweet that he hadn't kicked her out, but probably for the best. Yet, even with the possible irritations, Caroline couldn't fault her own taste.

She sighed, because last night was probably the last non-battery powered orgasm she was going to get until she tracked Bonnie down. Regardless of the fact that whatever-his-name was happened to be utterly delicious, sex was a distraction. She groaned a little, as she realized she hadn't gotten even a smidgen of a lead from Dimples, either. Thank God, he'd been good in bed or last night would have been a complete and utter waste.

She took one last, curious glance about the room and started collecting her things.

It took time to find her torn underwear, and even then she had to find _the pieces_. Jesus. Her dress was thankfully functional, even if the zipper took some wiggling. Once she was covered and her tattered bra shoved into her purse, she swept the room thoroughly out of habit. A pity, she couldn't take the time to wash the sheets… or steal them. But whatever lingered should fade quickly; bonus that anything of hers should have been contaminated by Dimples. Satisfied that she'd left nothing behind a witch could use to track her, Caroline scooped her heels and very carefully padded to the front door.

Slipping out unnoticed would take a little work, but she did enjoy a good challenge.

* * *

Caroline liked wigs. Actually, she was a big fan of all disguises. Her High School obsession with YouTube tutorials had served her well over the years. As Caroline, it was all about blending in, just being another pretty face in the crowd. In New York City, she was just another leggy blonde in a city full of wannabe models.

As any number of her aliases, it was about giving people something to _remember_. It was amazing, how a careful application of makeup could completely transform her face, until someone would never recognize her walking down the street bare faced. Even the blue of her eyes worked in her favor.

Case in point, her current outfit. A slightly conservative skirt in neutrals, a pair of killer heels and a gorgeous bob in candy apple red. If questioned, most would remember either the brightness of her hair or her legs. She'd hesitated that morning as she braided her damp hair, studied her face. She probably didn't need to wear a disguise, but knowing that Damon Salvatore might be somewhere in the city left her uneasy.

Reaching down, she ran her fingers over the swallow tattoo she'd had done years ago. An old spell, Bonnie had given her love of disguises a tiny bit of _umph_. Just a touch of shimmer, to help her blend that much easier into her persona. It was passive, so it didn't trigger on searches, and wasn't considered dangerous. But it'd been helpful back when she was stealing their food. But today wasn't the time for maudlin thoughts.

This particular bank was were the Mikaelson family chose to do business. Or at least, some of their business. It was why she'd decided to have the lockbox here, the security was ridiculous. Even humans like her, without a drop of witch blood, could feel the security spells. Caroline had heard rumors that the bank was routinely raided, but so far whatever witchy business that family did had kept their images squeaky clean.

Money laundering _was_ a tricky business.

It didn't take long to find herself in the back with the lock boxes. She gave off an air of impatience, as she waited for the flirty teller to leave her alone. Running her finger along the edges let that quick, faint spell Bonnie had somehow managed to sneak past the scanners. If someone other than Caroline had tried to open the box, the contents would have burned. She took a bracing breath, said a quick prayer, and opened the lock box.

And was thrown twelve years into the past.

" _Shh, shhh," Caroline breathed, the words barely audible. Her hands gripped Bonnie's so tightly she was afraid she'd hurt her friend, but she couldn't let go. "They can't hear us."_

_Had they only gotten home from school a few hours ago? Her mom made a rare appearance before dark, tired and distracted. There had been a murder a few days ago, and everyone was on edge. Caroline hadn't thought much of it, when their phone rang, but she'd seen her mother's face bleach white and the next thing she and Bonnie knew was they were being forced into the crawl space._

" _Promise me, Caroline, that you will not make a sound, no matter what you hear." Liz had whispered urgently, eyes cutting to the front door. "Promise me."_

_Caroline had promised._

_A scream cut through the air, and Caroline's world blurred as male voices bled through the floorboards. The crawl space she and Bonnie were hiding in was small, spider infested and cold. She wished with all her heart that her mom was crammed in there with them. She freed one hand hand to press it firmly against her trembling mouth. Blinded by tears, she heard every scream, and every crunch of bone as they tortured her mom. Caroline forced herself to listen, to remember, because she wasn't going to forget this._

_Silas._

_They keep saying the name Silas._

_Then the chanting started._

" _No," Bonnie breathed, voice hoarse. "No, they can't. They can't. Caroline we have to stop them."_

 _Caroline pressed her hand against Bonnie's mouth and shook her head. If they were discovered they'd die and she'd_ promised _. Sobbing silently, she gripped Bonnie close and listened to her mother's murder to the sound of a witches' ritual._

_Bonnie and Caroline laid there, shivering in the tight space, until dawn._

_Cold, hungry, and in shock, they somehow managed to stagger through the woods behind Caroline's house back to the Bennet household. Neither Bonnie's grandmother nor her father were home, but their car was sitting in the driveway. There was blood smeared across the doorframe, and Caroline gripped Bonnie's arm tightly. Grim faced, hands shaking from adrenaline, Caroline all but threw Bonnie inside._

" _Grams might be in there!" Bonnie hissed, fumbling for locks on the door._

_Caroline stared at her with bloodshot eyes. "It could also be a trap. Do you want to die?"_

" _You don't know how to drive," Bonnie whispered furiously, eyes darting around the neighborhood. But she didn't make another move to get out of the car. "Caroline,_ you're _going to get us killed."_

_Adjust the seat. Adjust the mirrors. Buckle up. "It'll be fine. Mom…"_

_Her words cracked and Caroline swallowed harshly. She couldn't break open. Not when there were witches roaming Mystic Falls, amped up on blood sacrifice. Not when…_

_Slide the seat forward, just like her mom had shown her when she brought home her permit. Lower the steering wheel. Breathe. Just breathe._

" _My Dad's in Richmond."_

 _Bonnie stared at her with big eyes._ "Richmond."

" _We can't… we can't stay_ here _." Her voice rose at the end, hands white knuckled on the steering wheel._

" _Caroline, we're_ fifteen years old _." Bonnie rasped. "We need an adult."_

_Something exploded in the distance and the girls stopped breathing. The neighborhood remained peaceful, except for a sudden endless stream of blackbirds in the sky. Hands shaking, Bonnie reached for her seatbelt._

" _Drive."_

 _Slamming the car into reverse, Caroline drove_.

"Miss?"

Caroline glanced up, blinked as she realized the teller was peering into the room. "Yes?"

"Did you need more time?"

Caroline glanced at her witch watch and blanched as she realized she'd lost twenty minutes. "I'll be done shortly."

Gaze slightly wary, the girl nodded and disappeared. Mouth bone dry, Caroline skimmed the rest of the photos. Damon Salvatore's twisted smile was in several. But it was the dead bodies that were clearly branded that had her heart racing.

She let her fingers hover over one picture, lips trembling. She knew this brand. Richmond hadn't been a safe haven. Not when she'd found the horrific remains of her father branded over and over again. Later, they'd learned the fate of Grams and it'd been just as horrific. Whatever they had wanted from her, Grams had clearly refused to give.

The Cult of Silas.

Taking a shuddering breath, she flipped through the rest of the photos. It was the very last one that confused her. "Elena Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

She remembered Elena. They'd been friends for most of their childhood, but the summer before their thirteenth birthdays, Elena's parents had died in a car crash. The following year, her Aunt Jenna had married their history teacher and they'd all moved west somewhere. Colorado?

God, this had just left her with more questions. How was Elena connected to the Salvatores? What did this have to do with Bonnie's disappearance? If the Salvatores were making a play to resurrect Silas, what was she going to do about it?

Stuffing everything back inside the box with shaking hands, she locked everything back up and headed upstairs, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. She finally had clues, but she didn't know what they meant. The last few years, any and all information regarding Silas or his cult had all but disappeared. Caroline had been cautiously optimistic that it meant that someone had killed them off, but it appeared now that it just meant that they had gone underground.

Her hands shook, as she considered what it meant if the Salvatores had realized that Bonnie was still alive. What it would mean, if they had her. Biting her lip harshly, she paused as she hit the lobby.

In the last half hour, a crowd had formed.

Caroline didn't like unexpected crowds. Glancing at her watch, she frowned as she realized the usual lunch hour was wrapping up. Why the sudden rush?

Her brows tucked together as she looked towards the doors and saw that her path was blocked. Uneasy, she shifted and headed to the teller line that was closest to the lobby entrance. Lifting a checkbook from the pocket of one of the customers, she fussed around with a deposit slip, studying the crowd from beneath her lashes.

Just as she picked up a deposit slip, the doors opened and several men wearing suits strode through the doors.

Her heart leapt into her throat, as she got a good look at them. Gorgeous suits, perfectly fitted along lean lines, it was the one in the middle that had her pulse jackhammering. Dirty blond curls, perfect cheekbones and bitable lips; when he removed his sunglasses, his eyes were dangerous, familiar blue. Dimples.

A short, nervous little man appeared suddenly, hands wringing as he made a beeline for the well-dressed men. Something cold lodged in her stomach, and she swallowed as she realized there were a number of people who were tracking the gentleman who'd just walked in. Something was brewing here and Caroline wanted no part of it.

"Mr. Mikaelson… my apologies, we weren't expecting you."

Shit. Shit, shit, _fuck_.

Which one was a Mikaelson? Murmuring an apology to the person behind her, she moved towards the front door while absently rearranging her purse. It took a great deal of effort to maintain her easy pace, but she was hardly the only human making for the door.

_Ten feet._

"Our security cameras?" The nervous tone grated against her as she kept her relaxed out of sheer stubbornness. "They appear to be working fine…"

_Five feet._

Caroline made the mistake of glancing back to judge how far she was from the nearest goon. She was three steps from freedom and six strides to the nearest cab. Eyes flickering behind her, everything inside her locked up as she met the glittering gaze from last night.

This time he didn't bother with hiding an inch of his intensity, and the blue of his eyes bled straight into wolf-gold. _Werewolf_. Caroline's mouth ran dry, and her pulse kicked as those stupidly gorgeous eyes narrowed into slits. Awareness, and impossibly, _recognition_ flashed across his face and she mentally swore and reached for the door. Just as her fingers touched the cool metal, the space inside her head exploded.

There were screams from inside the bank, but Caroline hardly noticed as she landed hard on her knees, hands sliding to the agony in her head. Just as suddenly, the pain was gone and she was staring at the floor with dazed eyes. Blinking slowly in an attempt to focus her pounding skull, she nearly threw up when hands pulled her to her feet. For the first time in years, dazed and off balance, Caroline tripped on her heels and nearly tumbled right back to the floor.

"You bloody idiot," an accented voice snarled as she was caught. Just as quickly she was swung upwards and lifted against a very firm chest; Caroline was left staring stupidly at her knees draped across someone's forearm. "Elijah, do something with your man before I kill him. Kol?"

"Dead, the lot of them. There are at least five civilian casualties plus the girl you're holding. Is there a reason she's coming with us?"

"Call Rebekah, tell her to alert Henrik." There was a pause and Caroline groaned, ducking her head at the bright sunlight as they moved through the doors. "Find out what the bank knows and kill anyone who protests."

"De _lighted_."

"Niklaus are you sure…"

"Either be useful or get out of my way, Elijah."

Caroline was a bit embarrassed that it took until the man holding her slid into a darkly tinted car before her brain came back online. Carefully, she peeked upwards and licked her lips at the rigid line of his jaw. "Is there a reason I'm on your lap? I'm sure someone called 911, and I'd like to be seen by a medical professional."

She didn't have to fake the way she was squinting through a headache. The pounding behind her eyes was painful, but in the muted interior of the car, she wasn't in quite so much danger of losing her breakfast. Those dangerous eyes lowered to her face and her stomach trembled with something altogether different than nausea.

"You didn't have a problem with my lap last night."

When completely and utterly fucked, deny, deny, _deny_.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Caroline informed him. "Not only is this _harassment_ , but it's unsafe. If you're going to abduct me, I want a seat belt."

Something _hot_ flickered through his eyes. The hand that had settled on her thigh shifted to touch the short strands of the wig. "I'll admit, the red threw me. Although I do like this wig."

"I believe you've mistaken me for someone else," she said stubbornly. " _I_ certainly wouldn't forget meeting someone _British_. Much less _Klaus Mikaelson_."

A quick, rough sound of amusement and Caroline froze as his head dipped, nose pressing against the skin of her throat as he took an audible breath. "Hmm. I don't believe I'm mistaken at all. Last night, I had you on my tongue and cock; your delectable scent still lingers on my sheets, love. Shall we keep playing this game? Because if my memory is as accurate as I pride myself on, you're particularly fond of this spot here…"

She shuddered, at the faint scrape of his teeth, and flushed as he pulled back and smiled. "Don't be an ass."

"Tell me your name," his words were a touch cajoling and filled with iron.

"What? _No_. That seems like a very bad idea." Caroline rejected.

She'd slept with Klaus Mikaelson. She'd been inside his apartment, did her best to ruin his sheets, and now she was right back on his lap after a witch had tried to scramble her brains. She honestly didn't know if she should be horrified or aroused.

His eyes narrowed. "Why did you sneak out? I thought I'd very thoroughly satisfied you."

"It's not sneaking when you're _alone_."

Klaus snorted. "You avoided all of my security people and all but one of my cameras. My head of security is quite lucky that Bekah is oddly fond of him. Who are you, sweetheart? Crafty enough to slip through my fingers, but you didn't know my face on sight."

Caroline widened her eyes, voice filled with faux-surprise. "You had security cameras?"

Those unfairly attractive lashes lowered to shield a flicker of something she couldn't read behind his gaze. "It's just a matter of time before I find out."

The car rolled to a stop before she could argue, and Klaus tightened his grip. Caroline glanced outside and growled as she recognized the apartment building. "Are you serious right now?"

"You wanted to see a medical professional? Well, sweetheart, who I am to deny you? There's one waiting for us. Shall we?"

Caroline set her teeth in irritation, because she just knew getting out of here a second time wouldn't be nearly as easy as the first.

* * *

Klaus' apartment was even lovelier with the early afternoon sun warming the floorboards. She'd might've admired it more, if her head hadn't been pounding. She'd refused to let Klaus carry her into his building, had very stubbornly ignored the way his teeth ground together when she closed her eyes in the elevator.

Seriously, what the hell?

She'd almost think he cared, but that was ridiculous. They'd met last night, they'd banged and while there seemed to be a bit of a mix up in the _moving on_ part of her plan, whatever.

She really didn't like the goons that were scattered throughout the building. The two who were waiting for them just outside the elevators and the other set hovering by the door to Klaus' apartment were going to be a problem. Did he own the entire floor?

Shit.

"Sit down, sweetheart, before you fall over." Klaus ordered as he escorted her into the sitting area she'd admired. "Henrik?"

Caroline sat, because picking her battles seemed like the best plan, but she nearly regretted it when a thin, tall boy who hadn't quite lost his teenage gawkiness walked through a door. Klaus muttered something she didn't catch and sat next to her. Sat so close, his thigh pressed firmly against hers.

" _Seriously_?"

Blue and gold eyes ran down her face. "She's had a headache since she went down. Elijah called with the details?"

"Hold up," Caroline said firmly. She gestured at Henrik with a scowl. " _This_ is your medical professional?"

"He's older than he looks."

"Which is _twelve_."

Henrik crouched in front of her and offered a small smile. "I'm twenty."

"Oh, well, that's _very_ reassuring."

That shy smile widened and he held up his hands. "I'm going to start my residency next week. I'm a witch, which is why Nik wants me to look you over."

Caroline compressed her lips and ignored the tense werewolf next to her. "It's not my first time with that spell. I'm fine."

"And when," Klaus murmured, voice soft, "did you come across this spell?"

"I don't see how that concerns _you_."

"A couple of aspirin, some water and a nap, and you'll probably bounce right back," Henrik agreed. "But it's probably best if I check that. I assure you, this is not the first time I've dealt with the side effects of someone trying to inflict an aneurism. Family dinners can be a touch tempestuous."

She was super tempted to say no. The kid was cute and did a very good job of playing up his awkwardness. Caroline was betting if he skipped a few grades to land a residency at twenty, he was much, much better at self-depreciating than most people would suspect.

_I'm a witch._

She needed to find _her_ witch, so it was with a sigh that she finally nodded her permission. It would be difficult to explain in the afterlife that she'd died from an complication due to stupidity. Henrik's fingertips were cool against her temples, and whatever he needed to do was quick. Even better, he managed to take the edge off her headache.

"She's fine," Henrik murmured. "No permanent damage, Nik."

Caroline didn't know how to take the way she felt Klaus loosen up next to her. It wasn't really relaxing, but he wasn't doing that weird low level growl anymore, either.

"Great," Caroline said faux-cheerfully, muscles bunching to stand. "I'll just be going…"

Klaus planted a hand on her thigh. Caroline stared at it for a moment before turning to face him. She startled at finding his face was so close the ends of her wig brushed against his jawline. For a moment the heat and scent of him rendered her silent. But his eyes gleamed and her brain kicked back online with a surge of irritation. "You're _awfully_ handsy for a one night stand."

Henrik made a low choking noise. "On that note, I'm out. Kol has been texting me for the past twenty minutes. Good luck, Nik."

Klaus ignored his brother. "Is that what you thought last night was?"

"Uh, yes. I don't generally go home with men I don't know for more than sex. Last night was fun. Having my brains scrambled, and being abducted? Not so much."

She couldn't help the way her skin heated as the hand not holding her in place lifted to skim lightly along her chin. "I've changed my mind. I detest this wig."

"Excuse you," Caroline said as she finally put some space between them by wiggling out from under his hold. "But my wig is amazing. Now, thanks for the check up, but I've got places I need to be."

"No."

Caroline paused from where she was straightening her skirt and glanced back up to meet the intensity of his gaze. A little of the blue had returned, but it was the angle of his head, the expression behind his eyes that left her stomach jumping. His eyes glittered, smile curving his lips as his expression dared her to argue. Someone smarter may have backed down, but it just wasn't in her to give in.

" _You_ don't get a say in what I do."

Klaus leaned back, one brow arching upwards. "I asked you last night if you were new to my city. Although I've several reasons to doubt the honesty of your answer, love, I can be magnanimous. You'll find there are a great many things that I have a say in."

"And _I_ said I was just passing through," she reminded him. She was tempted to just head for the door, but she was irritated, not dumb. Even if Klaus let her get past the foyer, the goons outside wouldn't. Of that, she'd no doubt. What she didn't understand were these attempts to coax the information from her. Caroline wasn't stupid, she knew that if Klaus had a head of security, odds were he was digging through everything he could find to locate even the faintest bit of information. It wouldn't be long before her very organized and carefully balanced life would go right down the drain unless she managed to get out of this apartment before she let something else slip.

God help her, because she couldn't manage to control her tongue around this man. If she'd had any sense, she'd never have slept with him in the first place. Now, she was right back where she'd started this morning and she needed to be hunting for Bonnie. She needed to figure out what Damon Salvatore and Silas had to do with this. There were _reasons_ Bonnielived in New York and Caroline had spent the last twelve years roaming the world.

The curling, arrogant smile Klaus wore told her he'd no intention of letting her walk out. Instead, his gaze glittered with curiosity as he took her in. "What were you doing today, sweetheart? That particular bank belongs to me. You're human, and while I don't doubt your cleverness, casing a bank alone seems a bit more of a risk than you'd take. You saw what happened to the witches."

Caroline shook her head. It was beyond stupid, surrounded by the syndicate, and with Klaus Mikaelson of all people watching her, to push back. Especially after that silky reminder of the violence he was capable of. But the nerves she was feeling had nothing to to do with the possibility of him hurting her. Stubbornly, she crossed her arms and glowered. "I've told you, I'm not your business. Do _you_ want to tell _me_ why you were at the bank?"

His smile shifted to feral. "Hunting you."

Her pulse skipped, breath hitching as he stood. His posture was casual as he prowled closer, but his gaze devoured every inch of her. He stopped before their bodies touched, but the heat of his skin was palpable through their clothes. Her pulse kicked up a notch, and the inexplicable pull between them had her hands fisting in her skirt.

"I left nothing for you to track," Caroline said firmly.

Klaus made a low noise in his throat, and reached up to rub the strands of her wig between his fingers, brows bunching slightly. "Rebekah is particularly talented at tracking spells. Once I was close enough, I followed your scent."

"Impossible," she dismissed. "I'm just one among millions. There is no way, wolf or no wolf, that you'd have been able to find me. We spent one night together. That's _it_."

Those fascinating eyes bled yellow, until the wolf was watching her intently. It should've terrified her. Werewolves were brutally strong, with hot tempers and a tendency to eat those who pissed them off. Her life may have been spent among the supernatural, but that didn't make some elements less horrifying. Yet, her body's reaction to Klaus was decidedly _not_ terror.

Arousal left her next breath shaky, and the gold of Klaus's gaze dragged across her face like a touch. His lips parted, the tip of his tongue wetting his mouth when the front door banged open. Klaus let out a low snarl, gaze shifting away from her and she swallowed. Two male voices were arguing, and Caroline stepped back as the irritated voice of Henrik cut through the tension between them.

"We'll finish this discussion in a moment, love." His words were terse as he moved, leaving her surprisingly chilled. "Kol, I thought I made it clear that your guest wasn't welcome."

"Trust me, I _don't_ want to be here. But apparently, _my_ vote doesn't count."

And Caroline's world shifted again because she knew that voice. Breath catching, she watched in disbelief as Bonnie Bennett limped into the living room, Henrik holding her elbow with compressed lips and another male right behind her who must have been Kol. Bonnie's right wrist was in a cast and she was sporting stitches above a spectacular black eye, but she was mostly standing on her own.

"My vote also appears to be ignored, as I want you to sit down." Henrik's exasperated voice cut into staring contest. " _Now_ , preferably."

Shock was quickly replaced by concern and that rolled straight into _temper_. "What the _hell_ happened to you?"

The words broke into the argument between them men, and Caroline ignored the sudden silence. Giving the head of the Mikaelson Family any information about herself was a bad idea, and the way his eyes glittered promised she'd just made slipping away with Bonnie that much harder. But looking at Bonnie, alive, was worth it. She was under no illusions that it would've become abundantly clear in a matter of moments that she and Bonnie knew each other.

Bonnie's eyes went wide, as she took Caroline in. Kol arched a brow and leaned forward, gaze scanning her in a way that made her want to throw something. His head tilted and his slow smile was wicked. "Darling, you know Klaus' newest acquisition? How delightful. She had him in quite a tizzy earlier."

There was sudden heat along her spine, and Caroline swallowed as Bonnie's eyes darted from her to Klaus, her confusion very evident. Henrik and Kol were watching Klaus with varying expressions and Caroline was starting to get the impression that there was something very important that she was missing. Lips compressed, she fought a shiver when Klaus' voice brushed against her ear.

"How exactly do you know Kol's witch, sweetheart?" Fingertips dragged down the nape of her neck, his voice dangerously mild. "Would she be, by chance, the friend you've been looking for?"

"Leave Caroline out of this," Bonnie said firmly, wincing as Henrik finally managed to maneuver her into sitting down. "She has nothing to do with this."

Caroline went stiff. For a moment, it was difficult to breathe and then Klaus' hand was flat on her stomach, the heat of him pressing firmly against her back and side. "Caroline, _hmm_? Lovely."

"Here I thought you didn't have friends, witchling," Kol drawled, brows arching. "It hurts, that you'd lie to me."

Bonnie turned and glared with one eye. "That's because you want to use them as bait!"

"No one," Klaus said firmly from behind her. "Will be using Caroline as bait. Kol, if you insist on remaining here be useful and ask Enzo to join us. Henrik?"

Henrik put his penlight back in his pocket after shining it in Bonnie's eyes and shook his head. "I've got a shift tonight. Now that I've verified that no one is dying or in danger of dying, I'll take my leave."

"And the rest of us?" Caroline asked sarcastically as she shifted away from Klaus' hold. She was surprised when he let her, but his smile was daunting.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable, Caroline. While Kol is tracking down Enzo, and possibly our sister, I've a few arrangements to make. It appears that we'll have company for a bit longer than I'd have hoped for." Klaus dragged his eyes down her face, but did not reach for her again. "I have not forgotten that you owe me answers."

Caroline sat next to Bonnie. She didn't know if she was furious or relieved that Klaus didn't mind leaving them alone. Head tilting, she wondered if werewolves had better hearing than humans? After a moment, she looked at Bonnie.

"You didn't call."

Bonnie sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, but at the time I wasn't actually conscious."

After a moment, Caroline nodded before she finally reached for her wig clips. Once the wig was free, she rubbed her scalp and then unwound her braid, before pulling the curls into a messy ponytail. "How much trouble are we in? Because I'm pretty sure my original five plans aren't going to work now."

She had no idea how to get them out of this apartment. If that was even going to be the best course of action. Bonnie seemed very familiar with Kol Mikaelson and it pricked at Caroline's temper that she'd been turning the city upside down and Bonnie was for the most part, safe. Would a quick message through the numerous channels they had in place have been too much?

"I'm sorry, I should've told you what was going on so you'd be prepared," Bonnie murmured, voice low. "I should've told you to stay far, far away from this."

Caroline turned and stared at Bonnie. "Do you think that would've actually worked?"

Grimacing, Bonnie lightly touched the stitches above her eye. "Probably not."

"What's going on, Bonnie?" Caroline said quietly. "We were _careful_. What happened?"

"Oh Care, this isn't your fault," Bonnie whispered fiercely. "I was safe. You were keeping all the attention on you. It was just dumb luck. Damon came into my shop, looking for rare grimoires. I don't even know who gave him my name, because I don't sell grimoires. I was stupid, I thought he hadn't recognized me."

"How did you meet Kol?" Caroline said as she tried to absorb what Bonnie was telling her. God, more than a decade of planning just _poof_ , all up in smoke. "He seems a bit keen on you."

"How did you meet Klaus? _Why_ is Klaus looking at you like he's seen you naked?" Bonnie looked a touch bewildered.

"I wasn't the one who was supposed to be operating under the radar," Caroline reminded her lowly. "And I didn't know who he was when I met him, okay? And for someone who has a reputation of being supremely paranoid and murderous, he's been unexpectedly clingy post-one night stand. I don't know what's going on."

Bonnie gaped at her. "You slept with him?"

"Well, he's hot and he was interested, and I was celibate like, the entire time I was in San Fran. And okay, so it turned out to be a really bad idea, with him being a mob boss and all," Caroline said frostily. "But even so, everything I know about him suggested he's not a man to linger after he's had someone. And before you give me that look, what's going on with Kol? That didn't look like _platonic_ concern and I thought you were, you know, keeping all the witchy low key?"

Bonnie looked guilty. "It's not really like that."

Kol suddenly appeared on the arm of the love seat next to Bonnie. "Come now, darling, it's just like that. As if I wouldn't notice a pretty, powerful witch with a sharp tongue in my territory. She's being stubborn about what family line she's from, but it's just a matter of time before I figure it out. And I must say, Caroline, you make a much better blonde. What are your intentions with my brother? He's a bit sensitive."

"Zero, zilch, nada," Caroline said firmly.

Kol arched both brows, smile widening. "Oh, this will be so much fun to watch."

Bonnie glanced at him, lips pursing. "What are you hiding?"

Hand going over his heart, Kol laughed as he moved off the loveseat arm. "Oh, I would never spoil the surprise, darling. Nik, do tell Enzo that I know where he was last night…"

Ignoring the biting words being exchanged in the room Klaus had stepped into, Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. Finally, she heaved out a sigh and glanced at Caroline. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Caroline murmured. "Bonnie, exactly how involved in this are you?"

Bonnie fidgeted. "About that…"

Frowning, she looked down Bonnie's left wrist and froze at the black tattoo that was inked into the pad of her thumb. For a moment, her eyes struggled to comprehend was she was seeing. Over the years, throughout the cities that she had traveled, Caroline had seen several syndicate tattoos. For witches, it was a constant renewal process, both magic and location requiring yearly retouching.

The Mikaelson family crest was stark against Bonnie's kin.

The absolute last person Caroline had ever expected to see marked by the syndicate was Bonnie Bennett. For a long moment, she just sat there. She flinched, when Bonnie lowered her hand, shaking her head. "Don't be mad."

Caroline's finger brushed against the black ink and she lifted her eyes to stare at Bonnie. Hurt washed through her, as she realized every sacrifice she'd made over the last ten years now meant nothing. All the jobs she'd taken to keep them off the streets, the risks she'd taken to keep attention on her and off the search for the last living Bennett Witch were just… moot. Her stomach twisted, and her temper flared.

"You must be joking, right now," Caroline said flatly, eyes narrowing. Bonnie swallowed, and gripped her hand tightly.

"It was you at the banker earlier," Bonnie murmured, voice low. "Kol said there was a bit of a fight, when he came storming in. Wanted to know why he felt my magic there, brought me here since Klaus had grabbed someone for questioning. You know. You saw the pictures. It's _Silas_ , Caroline. The dopplegangers. I'm sorry, but after everything… I just wanted to keep you out of it as long as I could. After everything you gave up… I just, wanted you safe."

Caroline shivered, fingers cold as she gripped Bonnie's. For a moment, she nearly drowned in memories of the horror that had been waiting for them in Richmond. She took a shuddering breath, lip caught tightly between her teeth.

"I _swear_ to you," Bonnie whispered. "That is the only reason I am here. I was going to tell you, I just needed to be sure and Kol… Kol offered me a way to _be_ sure. But then I was hit by that truck…"

"You were hit _by a truck_?" Caroline stood then, hands raking through the ends of her hair. She needed to pace, to do something to try to mentally organize what was going on.

"Kol pulled me out." Bonnie's eyes were dark, something terrible rolling behind her eyes. "I was lucky."

The band around her lungs tightened, as Caroline worked through exactly what Bonnie was telling her. Someone had attempted to kill Bonnie. It didn't make sense. Stefan Salvatore needed Bonnie _alive_. The entire situation was starting to get wildly out of control.

Her eyes slid shut, and she swallowed hard.

"Ah, so I see we've gotten to the good part of the story," Kol said as he walked back in, eyes amused. Caroline tried not to flinch as he brushed by, her insides a tangled knot. "You wouldn't happen to know who would want one of my witches dead, would you?"

Caroline met that dangerous gaze with her own. "No, but if I did, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

She knew how to be ruthless to protect her family.

His head tilted and he grinned. "I think you believe that."

"Leave Caroline alone, Kol." Bonnie said wearily. "She'd never hurt me."

"Now why would I do that? You trust all the wrong people, darling, including me. I'm sure you've heard the myth of the doppleganger, Caroline? That whole pesky Silas problem?"

"I've heard of it," Caroline said flatly. It was a struggle, to ignore the sudden silence from the room over, how she could suddenly feel Klaus' attention against her skin. She hadn't once lost awareness of where he was, constantly on edge, and she was nearly vibrating out of her skin with it. "What's your interest in Silas?"

"I believe that's my question for you. I don't care if Nik's fucking you, I'll render your insides outside, if you're part of this."

The air turned dangerous, the atmosphere darkening as Klaus walked back into the room. "Rethink that threat, brother."

"Come now, Nik. I'm just testing her mettle."

"You'll have to go through me to get to Caroline," Bonnie said coolly. "And I'm no easy mark."

"A possible apocalypse on our hands, and I have a thief and witch, defending each other. This would be positively delightful at any other time. Nik, do talk some sense into her."

"Why don't you explain how you got involved in this mess, sweetheart," Klaus said mildly. "Start at the beginning. Tell me, Caroline, why the Cult of Silas is interested in either of you?"

She blanched, edged back a hair before she caught herself. Klaus saw it and his gaze hardened. Caroline lifted her chin, fingernails digging sharply into her palms.

"I've been patient," Klaus warned as he moved into her space. "Who are you, Caroline, and how did you find yourself entangled in this?"

"Why do you _care_?"

Kol glanced up, both brows arched and Caroline shifted so she could eye both Mikaelsons. Bonnie was silent, lip caught tightly between her teeth. It was clear that Bonnie knew more than she was willing to say either to her or in front of the Mikaelsons and irritation thrummed through her.

Klaus looked amused, gaze never leaving her face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Why do either of you care about Silas? And don't give me that spiel about preventing the apocalypse," Caroline said tightly. "That seems to be the sort of thing you'd thrive on. Silas would bring war, which would be good for business."

"A bit cheeky, isn't she?" Kol drawled. "Be careful, darling, you're not that pretty."

"Kol," Klaus warned, his voice dangerous. "You seem to know a lot about our business, sweetheart. No longer pretending to be new to New York?"

"Bonnie is a witch," Caroline said stubbornly. "You demand a tithe from her bi-yearly, to keep from being harassed. I don't have to live in New York, to know how you operate."

Klaus' lips curled upwards, dimples on display. He nudged a little closer into her space and reached for a dangling curl. "I'll find out, Caroline. I always do. Either you can tell me or Enzo will be along to deliver his report shortly. It's your choice, love."

" _Don't_ threaten me."

"It's a promise," Klaus said. "You'll find those are far more dangerous than any threat."

"They are interested in Silas, because they have to be," Bonnie voice cut in, voice tight. "All of the old families are. They made a pact with Qetsiyah, after all. It's why they have their power."

"How do you know that, witchling?" Kol questioned, amusement sliding off his face.

Bonnie lifted her chin, face set in stubborn lines. "People tell me things. You're not the only one with secrets."

Caroline didn't know how to feel about her friend waving such a blatant challenge in Kol's face. But what worried her the most was Bonnie's expression as her gaze shifted back to Klaus. Her breath caught as she got a look at Bonnie's eyes, alarm thudding through her. Her pulse skittered as Klaus cupped the back of her neck and Bonnie's gaze darkened with worry. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she still couldn't quite find the willpower to pull away.

"I believe secrets are what got you into this mess, witchling," Kol warned Bonnie. "I'll find out what you're hiding. And you'll find that ancient blood oaths won't matter once I find and destroy Qetsiyah's line. Then Silas will never be free and we can avoid all these pesky requirements from blood oaths."

Caroline jolted at Kol's words. She ignored the way Klaus ran his thumb soothingly across her neck; now wasn't the time to be distracted, not with Kol so casually threatening Bonnie's life. She wasn't ready to deal with how her insides went hot with need, pulse picking up for reasons that had nothing to do with her skittering nerves.

"Well, isn't this cozy."

Caroline glanced up to find a lovely blonde marching towards them with a irritated look on her face. Behind her was a man carrying two folders with dark hair and a charming smile. Caroline was willing to bet this was Rebekah and Enzo. She cursed at beings so distracted by Klaus' hands on her skin, by Bonnie and Kol's glaring match that she hadn't heard the front door open.

Rebekah's face twisted into a scowl as she took in Bonnie, lips curling disdainfully. "Kol, I thought you'd agreed to keep the trash _out_ side."

"You're jealousy is showing," Kol said lazily.

"I'm not the one storming banks and making a mess on national television," Rebekah snapped. "I can't believe Elijah let either of you get away with it."

"Were you somehow under the impression that Elijah is in charge?" Klaus rumbled. Caroline shivered, at the gravel in his voice and tried to shift away from him. His hand tightened in a silent demand to stay and she scowled.

"Come now, Bekah," Enzo said lazily as his head angled to the side. "Don't be upset because you missed that little witches' tiff. I'm sure the opportunity to melt someone's face will come soon enough."

Rebekah ignored him, and eyed Caroline with narrowed eyes. "So you're _her_."

Enzo arched both brows as Caroline took her in, lips curving. "I must say, security camera footage just doesn't do you justice, Gorgeous."

Caroline gave him a flat look as the hand curled around the back of neck flexed. "I wouldn't trust them, personally. Too grainy."

"That's for the boss man to decide," Enzo said cheerfully. "I'm just a minion."

Rebekah glared at Enzo, clearly still irritated. "Why do we keep you around, again?"

His eyes glimmered, lips curling. "Come on now, Doll, you had several suggestions last night."

Rebekah's gaze turned withering, when Kol started to laugh. Those blue eyes flared, and she glanced back at Klaus with a venomous curl of her lips. "Knock that smirk off your face, Nik. I'm not the one who let my mate walk right out my front door."

Caroline blinked.

"Rebekah," Klaus snarled. "Be quiet."

"Why? You haven't told her?" Rebekah clicked her tongue, head tilting to the side. "Why else would you drag me out of bed to search your sweaty sex-sheets for a way to track her? If you were just desperate, that's employ whores."

Enzo crossed his arms and sighed. "Bloody hell, Rebekah. I don't particularly feel like being pulled apart by an angry werewolf tonight."

"Wait... I'm _not_ his mate." Caroline's blurted words cut through Klaus' low level growl, and she moved away from his hand. Two steps, and she'd put a foot of space between them. Klaus watched her, eyes gold and she glared at him. "Is that even a thing? Because it seems too ridiculous to be a thing."

"A werewolf's mate is a balance," Bonnie said slowly. "Power needs a weakness, but…"

Klaus' lashes lowered to frame the endless gold of his gaze and Caroline's insides knotted. Licking her lips, she tried very hard to keep her breathing even as he watched her from unblinking eyes. She was in a staring contest with a werewolf and it was getting her hot and bothered; Caroline had no idea how you could be both mortified and aroused at the same time.

"Speaking of ridiculous," Enzo said smoothly, cutting into the growing tension. "Gorgeous, is there a reason that Stefan Salvatore seems to be following you? I've tracked you back for a few years now, and he has the most peculiar habit of showing up in cities you wander into. I'd never have noticed, if the Salvatores weren't already on our radar."

Caroline didn't bat a lash. "No."

"Sweetheart," Klaus said lowly as he took a step towards her. "You're a terrible liar."

She lifted her chin. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"I haven't finished combing through all the security video from the bank," Enzo murmured, casually shifting his position. "But Stefan Salvatore was definitely there. He's branded, Klaus. With the sign of the doppelganger. And the last few years, he seems to be traveling with a girl. I'm working to track her now."

Behind her, Bonnie made a very soft sound of distress. Caroline froze, as she processed what Enzo's words meant. If Stefan was branded as a _doppelganger_ that meant… they'd found each other. All that was missing from the equation now was Bonnie, and Caroline would do anything and everything to ensure they never touched her. She watched Klaus' jaw and shoulders go rigid, but his gaze never left her face. When Klaus spoke, his words were gritted, voice a rough growl.

"Everyone _out_."

Caroline didn't have to be told twice. Swooping, she helped Bonnie stand and then made beeline for the door. She'd barely made it past the couch when Klaus intercepted her, eyes glittering. She and Bonnie paused.

"Where do you think you are going, Caroline?"

"Out," Caroline said bluntly. "You said everyone, which includes me. I've been trying to leave for the last hour, so I think it all works out."

"No."

She scowled, spine straightening. "I believe we've had this discussion. _You_ don't get a say in what _I_ do."

"Nice try," Enzo murmured as he stepped by her. Pausing, he offered Bonnie his arm while Rebekah and Kol snarled at each other. "Shall we?"

Bonnie hesitated, her fingers tightening on Caroline's arm.

"Unless, of course," Enzo continued, as if Klaus and Caroline weren't glaring at each other less than a foot from him. "You'd like to stay for this conversation? Offer up some of those little details you've been hoarding? Get between an angry werewolf and his mate?"

Caroline ground her teeth. "I'm _not_ his mate."

"No?" Klaus challenged softly as he continued to ignore everyone but her. "Do you think I'm oblivious to your body? How you react to my presence, my touch? You don't smell frightened, love. You smell aroused."

She growled when Bonnie immediately grasped Enzo's arm and they beat a path as fast as Bonnie could hobble to the front door. _Traitor_.

"I'll make sure you're not interrupted, Boss."

Kol smiled wickedly as he followed, waving as he pulled Rebekah with him. "Good luck, darling. He likes to bite."

"I swear, you're _worse_ than a child."

Caroline felt herself blush, knew her ears and face were hot with embarrassment and temper. Grinding her teeth, she glared at him. "Your nose is malfunctioning."

Klaus laughed lowly, taking another deep breath as his hands clasped behind his back. "Is it? I find that hard to believe, as I studied your scent extensively last night. If your memory fails you, I'd be delighted to revisit a few aspects, particularly your taste on my tongue."

She scowled, even as she felt herself blush harder. She remembered a little too well, the night before. Arms crossing, she shook her head. "I sincerely doubt decent sex is a requisite for whatever you think this mate nonsense is Klaus."

Those bright eyes narrowed, and Caroline thought his gaze had been intense before. Her breathing went shallow as his head angled, eyes glittering. " _Decent_?"

Oh boy.

"That's what you're focused on?" She said, fisting her hands. "I'm calling bullshit on this mate idea, and all you can focus on is your performance from last night?"

Klaus stepped towards her, expression intent, the skin along his cheekbones tight above the scruff of his beard. "Not believing in something doesn't make it less real, Caroline. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of this particular aspect of being a werewolf. We tend to keep it quiet, and you're very human, love."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Another step, and Klaus pressed into her space. His rumpled suit and open collar, left her mouth bone dry. It was stubbornness that kept her still, when her fingers itched to step forward and curl her hands into the lapels of his jacket and tug him down. The slightest curve of his lips said she wasn't doing a good job hiding that from him, and she scowled.

"That you're human?" Klaus drawled, fingertips coming up to skim down her chin. "Very little, except that it would be more difficult for you to find information regarding the supernatural."

"Or it's not real."

"Come now, Caroline. Why deny the attraction between us? What is the real reason for your hesitation? Your witch friend confirmed that such a concept exists, and she doesn't seem the type to abandon you. Not if she offered to fight my family for your safety."

Caroline froze, at the reminder why she was there, and Klaus caught her chin. He studied her eyes and his lips pulled away from his teeth. "I'll bloody whoever put that look behind your eyes."

"Okay," Caroline said, hands upcoming as she backed up. "It's one thing when you're being all dramatic and trying to tempt me with sex. But now we're back to the pretending to care part of the afternoon and I'm drawing a line."

"You don't think I care?"

"We had sex. One night of _decent_ sex. Of course I think your lying out of your ass."

"Hmm," the noise he made sent a shiver down her spine and she was thankful she was wearing a bra. "Why would I fake it?"

"Oh jeez, I dunno? You think I have information about Silas? You think I'll have sex with you again? You're the head of a family up to their eyeballs in organized crime. I'm sure you have half a dozen reasons."

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't believe you're nearly as resistant to the idea of sex as you'd want me to believe. But I've no objections to discussing the rest of your doubts. Does it bother you that I'm the head of my family, Caroline?"

Did it bother her that he ran the syndicate? God, she wished it was that simple. His accent really was unfair; she didn't know to curse or be thankfully that he'd hidden it last night. The way he lingered on her name left her toes curling. A rush of arousal left her stomach tight, but if he noticed, he said nothing. Swallowing, she lifted her chin and gave him the truth.

"I'm not a hypocrite."

"You'll have to go into a bit more of an explanation," Klaus said as he stepped around her, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch as he walked to a small bar. "As I'm still unaware of what it is exactly that you do, sweetheart. Although I have a guess or two."

Caroline was distracted by his hands as he rolled his sleeves to his elbows, swallowed as he stepped around the bar to pull down two tumblers. "Why don't you just read Enzo's report?"

"I plan to. And any additional reports that he compiles. But those are just facts on paper, love. Where you've been, who followed you, what he theorizes you are doing? I'd prefer a firsthand account, but I will take whatever information I can gather, from whatever sources I can find." Klaus glanced at her, as he poured them drinks. "I want everything, Caroline, and I've very few compunctions about how I collect that information."

"Creep."

A ghost of a smile, as he lifted a glance in her direction. "Drink?"

Caroline crossed her arms, considered his pleased expression. "What are my odds of actually walking out your front door tonight?"

"Why would you choose to? Regardless of how our discussion goes, do you believe you'll be safer somewhere else?" Klaus glanced at her. "It's clear that you have a history with Silas, love, and I'm very interested in keeping him where he is. Why not work with me?"

Me, not us. She considered that, even as she internally fumed. She hated to be on the losing side of logic. _Hated it_. She couldn't even argue that he had no interest in her safety, not after this afternoon. She was just suspicious of his reasons. With a short growl, she slipped out of heels and stalked to the bar. "I want to make it clear that I don't like this."

"Noted."

Caroline glanced at him, to see if he was mocking her. Instead, his gaze was surprisingly serious before his head lowered to her bare feet, something softening the hard line of his mouth. Unnerved by his expression, she took a quick sip of the drink he'd poured, and let it burn down her throat.

"So we're at an impasse."

"Hardly," Klaus dismissed. "We've only just begun."

"Begun what? Arguing? What makes you think you'll get anywhere with me?"

His lips curved, eyes darkening into blue. "You relax, when I touch you. If you were really against this, us, I've no doubt your friend would have done her best to incapacitate my family magically so you could've attempted to make your escape. You've reservations, which I sympathize with, but I've no intention of letting them linger between us. It's certainly not a question of chemistry."

Caroline lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "You are the most arrogant man I've ever spoken to."

"I know what I want," Klaus countered. "Can you say the same?"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about this Silas situation?" She returned, dodging his question. "I'd think that would be a much more important topic than whatever you think _this_ is."

"That will resolve itself," he replied calmly. "I've learned over the years that it's difficult to perform rituals if you've been rendered limb from limb. Very few individuals, witch or not, survive an encounter with a werewolf. Although, if it turns out one of the Salvatores was responsible for your nightmare last night, their fate will be much bloodier."

Her glass his the counter with a loud thud. "What?"

Klaus took a step in her direction but she eased a step back and he paused, not quite within reach. "Which part, love?"

"I had a nightmare?"

"Hmm, you settled well enough once I had you," his eyes narrowed. "Do you have them often?"

Caroline turned and walked away from the bar, needing the afternoon sunshine on her skin. She stood in front of one of his large windows, stared down at the scenery below. For the first time since Rebekah had dropped that little landmine in the room, she started to believe him.

Not even Bonnie had been able to stop her nightmares.

They'd decreased in frequency over the years, but she always woke screaming, and she always remembered every vivid, horrific detail. _Always_. It was why she avoided sleeping in unfamiliar places, why she needed to feel safe before she allowed herself to rest.

What did it mean, that she'd felt safe enough in his arms to settle, that she'd woken without any memory of the blood soaked horrors that haunted her dreams? Cold, even in the sunshine, she gripped her arms and turned to face the man who'd upended her life in such a short time. Glared at his tense expression as he watched her.

"It doesn't make any sense!"

Klaus set his drink down and paced towards her, eyes glittering as he clearly sensed the change in her. "What doesn't?"

"People have _choices_ ," Caroline ground out, shaken. "People don't have some sort of tie that binds them to another human. You don't even know me!"

His arms caged her, palms flat against the window, his chest warmer than even the sun at her back. "Of course they do. When I saw you, I could've chosen not to pursue you. You could've chosen not to come home with me.

There were a hundred choices between our meeting last night and now, that we might've made differently. Any number of possibilities that changed either of us, so that when I saw you, I might not have known down to the bones of my wolf that you were _mine_. But I did. I'll not regret it."

Caroline chewed her lip, studied the resolve in his eyes. He meant what he was saying. He thought she in some way, was _his_.

"Tell me Caroline, was scares you more? That I might've chosen you and I'm willing to stand by that choice or that I'll change my mind?"

She stared at the blue of his gaze bleeding into gold. The raw possession, the need and iron that turned his gaze potent. For the first time since she'd completed her first con, she found herself tempted by the idea of staying. She, who'd forgotten what it was like to keep her feet solidly planted in one place for more than a few weeks. For a moment, she allowed herself the indulgence of wondering what it would mean to at least try. Slowly, cautiously, she brushed her fingertips across his lips and along his scruff.

"I'm a thief. A good one."

Klaus' eyes flared, gold washing bright and hot until the blue disappeared. Swallowing, she took a deep breath of the smell of him, absorbed how the sun felt on her back. "The only way you're rending either of the Salvatores limb from limb is if you beat me to them."

"I do like a challenge, sweetheart," he murmured. "Be very sure, Caroline. I'm a possessive man. Walking away won't be easy."

She arched a brow imperiously, snorted. "I don't know if I believe in this idea of _mates_. But I can promise you this. If I'm here, it's because I want to be. If I decide to leave, you won't be able to do a damn thing about it. So don't make me run, okay?"

He kissed her.

Mouth slanting across hers, Klaus pressed her against the window, hands moving to trail down her sides, until he gripped her hips. Her head tilted against the glass as his lips skimmed the path his fingers liked to take, trailing down her chin and along the line of her throat. She shivered at the faint press of teeth before he lifted his head, lips curving in a wicked smile.

"What are your terms?" Klaus questioned as he slid his fingers down the buttons of her shirt. "How do I keep you?"

She shivered as his eyes lowered, fingers tracing the outline of her bra through the thin material of her shirt. "Do you imagine it to be so easy? I'm not something to be _kept_."

"Easy?" He laughed lowly as he slid her first button free. "You'd hardly be mine if this were simple, Caroline. I merely wish to know where to begin in my endeavor to convince you to stay. And sweetheart, I plan on being _very_ convincing."

His eyes lifted back to hers, and the wolf watched her. She swallowed hard as he very deliberately flicked open a second button, and then a third. Until her shirt gaped open, the boring beige lace of her bra on full display. His dimples deepened as he took in the front hook, tongue snaking across his lips as his fingertips brushed down her sternum.

"I don't want to be wanted because your _wolf_ has decided."

"Hmm," Klaus murmured as his thumb followed the curve of her breast, just outside the scalloped lace of her bra. "I thought you didn't believe in this mate idea?

"Of course I don't," Caroline said firmly. "But that doesn't take away from the fact that _you do_."

"So it doesn't," he agreed, hands moving to cup her chin. His gaze held hers and she dug her nails into her palms at the sudden intensity she saw there. He brought both of her palms to the heat of his mouth. His eyes burned, smile wicked, and Caroline let the window take her weight. His voice was rough with arousal when he spoke. "But I think you'll find there are several benefits to having a werewolf as a lover.

"Oh?" She couldn't stop that little note of challenge. Wasn't sure she really wanted to, not when his eyes flared and his chest rumbled with the faintest of growls. She gasped, when he used his grip on her wrist to spin her, so that her chest was flat against the cool glass, one hand pinning her hands above her head.

"Klaus!"

"Let's see if I can acquit myself," Klaus breathed against her ear, as his foot widened her stance. Her breath came quicker, as his free hand eased around the waistband of her skirt, thumb dipping below to run against the line of her underwear. "I was clearly remiss last night if I left you with an impression of _mere_ decency."

"How exactly do you plan on managing that?" Caroline rasped, senses distracted by the way he slowly bunched the skirt in his fist, shivering as the cloth slowly climbed her thighs. "The window is cold."

His teeth scraped along the nape of her neck and she rocked into the line of him, shivering at the unexpected sensation followed by the rasp of his tongue. "I'm sure it won't be for long."

God, she needed him to touch her. Caroline bit her lip as the material of his slacks brushed tantalizingly across the back of her thighs as he encouraged her to lean forward, pinning her skirt in place with her body weight. Klaus seemed to be in no hurry, hand tracing the curve of her ass, following the edge of her underwear with the same meticulous touch he'd given her breasts. It was a bit of shock, when he finally hooked his fingers and shredded the lace.

"Do you have a problem with leaving my panties intact?" Caroline demanded, turning to scowl at his amused face. "Do you have any idea of how much they cost?"

Klaus bit her lip, licked the sting. "Shall I take you shopping? Would you model for me?"

Her breath hitched, as his fingers finally dipped between her thighs. "Model?"

He made a low noise as he delved through the slickest part of her. "I'd like to see you in red."

Caroline's brain blanked, as he brought his wet fingertips to circle her clit, before sliding back down. His cock pressed against her ass, as two fingers pushed slowly inside her only to teasingly slide back out. She squeezed her eyes shut, as he continued his teasing, struggling to think. Klaus blocked her ability to squeeze his hand between her thighs, and rubbing her ass backwards had his fingers sliding to skim along her thigh.

"Don't be _mean_."

"Mean?" He pressed his cheek against her temple, hummed a noise. "Never. You expressed some very valid concerns, love, and I just want to make sure that I address them."

" _Now_?"

Two fingers pushed almost roughly inside her, the palm of his hand firm against her clit. Her back bowed, breasts rubbing against the glass she gasped at the sudden sensations. She fogged the window with each shuddering breath, unable to do more than clench around each thrust of his fingers, desperate to keep them where they were.

"Why not?" Klaus said as he kept her hovering on the edge of an orgasm. "With you hot and wet around my fingers, my cock aching. I brought you home last night Caroline, because you called to my wolf. Yes. But do you think I wasn't attracted to the wit of you? The way you attempted to play me, with your wide-eyed guilelessness, the clever way you diverted each of my probing questions? I can't wait to watch you work, to see if you're as clever with your hands as you are with your mouth."

"Perhaps," she nearly stuttered as he scissored his fingers inside her, "you could be a little more clever with _your_ hands."

"Well, sweetheart, after last night, I'm feeling a bit unsure regarding my technique," Klaus said, as if his cock wasn't hard against her ass, as if the hold on her wrists wasn't almost too tight. "Let me know if I can do something better, hmm?"

His fingers worked inside her, his palm a rough glide of callouses that never quite gave her enough, until her voice broke and she begged. Caroline writhed against the window, nipples desperate for any type of stimulation, her body pinned so firmly in place.

"Klaus," she gasped. " _Please_."

His hand rotated firmly against her, teeth biting lightly into her shoulder as she came with a short scream. Slumping forward, she moaned as he lowered her hands, coaxing her back against his chest. One of his hands cupped her jaw, tilting her chin so he could kiss her, lingering until she twisted in his arms, hands sliding into his rumpled curls.

Klaus shifted, mouth leaving hers for a mere moment, as he hooked an arm beneath her ass and then straightened. Caroline clutched at him, as he easily held her off the floor, body rubbing against hers with each step.

"I'm going to ruin your pants." She murmured as her wet center pressed firmly against him.

He grinned, as he laid her down on his still rumpled bed. "Good. It'll be recompense for what I plan do with your skirt."

"Wait," Caroline said as Klaus fumbled with his zipper, kicking off his slacks and boxers in one quick move. "What's wrong with my skirt?"

"It's in the way."

She jolted as he tore the fabric easily down the side, her protest was lost as he crawled up her body. She reached for his shirt, wanting skin, but he gripped her thighs and sank inside her in one hard thrust. Caroline gasped, nails digging into his shoulder as he leaned down to yank her bra cup down, lips wrapping around her nipple. She shuddered around him, as he moved against her, his pace nearly rough.

Klaus switched breasts, not bothering to resituate her bra, and lifted a hand to roll her nipple while he tongued the other. Caroline curled her legs around his waist, arching against each thrust, hands fisting tightly in his dress shirt, until she heard seems pop.

"I want you to come again for me," Klaus said hoarsely as she trembled around him. "I want to feel you grip my cock, Caroline."

Her spine arched as he carefully pinched one nipple, his free hand searching out her clit. A few delirious circles and she came, crying out. Klaus groaned, thrusting upwards as he orgasmed shortly after, cheeks and lips flushed red. Caroline stared at him, sweaty and rumpled, her shirt and bra clinging to her skin.

Klaus unsnapped her bra and palmed a breast. "I'd suggest a shower, but I want you again."

Caroline deliberately shrugged out of her shirt and bra, set about removing his shirt. "And if I have plans?"

He waited until he was as naked as she before encouraging her to turn, so that she was on her hands and knees. She tossed him a frown and he smiled, hand trailing up and down her abdomen.

"I'm open to negotiation," Klaus demurred, as his hand returned to her nipple. "But until then, feel free to let me know how I'm doing. I'd hate to not satisfy you, love."

She'd probably be grumpy, at his continued referencing to her jab earlier. But with his skin intimate against hers, his fingers against her breast and cock hardening against her ass, she was willing to argue later. Especially since she'd every intention of returning that favor and having Klaus beg.

* * *

Caroline sat on a bar-stool, watching as Klaus moved about the kitchen. Cooking dinner, _shirtless_. God, he was stupidly delicious in those jeans. The glittering, heated glance he'd thrown at her earlier said he was very aware of the effect he was having on her libido. She was pretty sure only the late hour and her need for food kept them from round… whatever round they were on. "I still can't believe you can cook."

"My mother's attempt to force me to control my temper," Klaus said as he placed a lid on a pot that smelled freaking delicious. "It's possible that I didn't think my offer through, as you're being exceptionally distracting, Caroline."

She shrugged and took a sip of her wine. "You shouldn't have ripped my underwear."

His gaze scorched along her skin, as he took her in. She was wearing a soft Henley he'd pulled out for her, and not much else. "Hmm, we'll revisit this conversation after we've eaten. I've a few ideas for desert."

Her toes curled into the bar stool, and she swallowed. For a moment, they just looked at each other and Caroline took a deep breath as Klaus turned back to the food prep. She folded her arms on the counter and studied her werewolf.

Klaus hadn't given her much time to come up for air that afternoon. She hadn't complained, but it hadn't allowed her to think through what this was, either. Her initial dislike of the entire mate situation hadn't exactly gone away, but multiple orgasms had definitely improved her mood. Caroline honestly didn't know what to think.

But Klaus had been right.

Bonnie hadn't denied the existence of mate magic. Had looked pale and uncertain, yes. But she hadn't told Caroline to run; hadn't slammed everyone with witchy voodoo so Caroline could run.

That meant something.

It meant even more, that Klaus didn't know who she was that he wasn't using her to find the last Bennett witch. He didn't even know that option was on the table, that Bonnie was already in his grasp. Her eye flickered over to the file on the coffee table and she licked her lips.

He'd know, eventually. Enzo had put those wheels into motion. She wondered how far back he'd dug, what he'd discovered about her life. Her stomach twisted, at the thought that Klaus would learn about her past from anyone but her.

Caroline was surprised to find she'd like to stay. She was tired of running. And more importantly, she couldn't do this… relationship with Klaus and straddle the fence. She might not fully trust Klaus Mikaelson, but Klaus? She might be able to trust him.

"Forbes."

Klaus's expression was puzzled as he turned. "Forbes?"

"My last name. It's Forbes. Caroline Forbes." She fiddled with the hem of his shirt but she didn't look away as he realized she was saying dawned on him. "When I was a teenager, Damon and Stefan Salvatore sacrificed my mom in a ritual to find the missing doppleganger. I listened to my mom die."

Klaus went so perfectly still, blue eyes _dark_. "Your nightmares?"

Caroline nodded. "Bonnie was with me; in the crawl space where we hid."

She watched him realize what that meant. Watched as his gaze narrowed, the calculation there should have alarmed her. But Caroline wasn't afraid to tangle with all sides of him, she couldn't be, and she refused to allow anyone to use Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie has secrets. They aren't mine to share," Caroline continued, holding his gaze so he understood the importance of her next sentence. "She's all the family I have left."

"Not all the family," Klaus said as he flicked off the burners. But his shoulders were tight, gaze considering. "Why are the Salvatores hunting you?"

"How do you know how they are?" She asked instead.

"Damon Salvatore enjoys living outside his means," Klaus said as he around the counter. "More importantly, he's known in certain circles as an abuser of power, and he targets young witches. Kol has been watching him over the years; he's particular about how resources are used, you can imagine his distaste at burning carelessly through talent. Still, Damon is careful to avoid those who are tied to my family. Until your witch friend."

"I think Bonnie figured it out. The dopplegangers." Caroline said carefully. "I think that's why Stefan has been following me. It's because we know Elena. We know her face."

Klaus reached up and stroked her cheek. "One day soon, Silas will no longer be a nightmare, Caroline. The Salvatores bones will rot and bleach in obscurity. I will still be here. So will you."

She caught her lip, breathed out slowly. "I'm not sure about this mystical mate bullcrap. If you want me, you're going to have to work at this. Food, sex, they are nice to haves, not must haves."

Klaus smile was slow and his eyes filled with the wolf. "I'm not one to shy from a challenge, love. We'll both figure this out as we go."

"There is a lot I haven't told you," she warned, leaning into his touch. "I might never tell you."

He laughed softly, smile shifting to something wicked. "I've no doubt you believe that love, but I will never be satisfied until I have everything. I do not believe that fate would give me a woman who is easily satisfied, either. I will have it all."

"Can you _be_ more arrogant?"

His tongue snaked across his lips as his eyes narrowed, so that Klaus watched her from beneath his lashes. "Hmm, give me fifteen minutes with you spread on the counter, and I'm sure I can."

She shoved lightly at his bare chest. "Food."

"Hmm," Klaus murmured, fingertips coming up to trace along her bottom lip. "I'll set a timer."

Caroline bit her lip, to stifle a soft noise of appreciation as he walked away. Klaus didn't hurry, but his movements were purposeful as he arranged a few things, so that slow thrum of arousal heated her insides when he stepped towards her.

All her years of grifting, of running cons, they had done nothing to prepare her for the effect this man had on her. The very idea of being connected, of being bound to one person after so many years alone left her breath unsteady, but a relationship? She could probably manage one of those. This might go badly, but she'd bet it was going to be a hell of a ride first.

"How much do you possibly imagine you can accomplish in fifteen minutes?" Caroline demanded, breathless, as he boosted her to the countertop. His shirt did nothing to hide her arousal as he spread her thighs, and his gaze glittered.

"Let's see, shall we?"

Caroline forgot all about dinner, at the first swipe of his tongue. Couldn't have cared less about the timer, as he wrapped his perfect lips around her clit. Fingers gripping the edge of the counter, her other hand roughly palming her breast, she came with a hoarse moan. Boneless and sweaty, Caroline stared at the ceiling for a long moment, finally lowering her chin to stare at his smug smile when the insistent beeping caught her attention.

"Okay," she managed, fingertips clumsy in his hair. "Okay."

Klaus laughed, helping her resituate on the stool. His lips brushed against her shoulder as he smiled at her dazed eyes. "If only I could win every argument in such a way."

She rolled her eyes. "Not happening."

"I know," he said easily as he stepped away, moving towards their dinner. "I look forward to discovering all the possible ways I can win."

Strangely, so did she.

* * *

_**Please Comment** _


End file.
